


How to Get Banned from a Venue

by maximumfudanshi



Series: Private Showing universe [5]
Category: BORN (band), DIAURA, Jrock, MEJIBRAY
Genre: Creampie, Exhibitionism, Foursome, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Public Sex, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximumfudanshi/pseuds/maximumfudanshi
Summary: The BDM live has just finished and the fans are slowly leaving the venue. Backstage, Tsuzuku is formulating a plan. He just can't stand to leave any of Koichi's fantasies unfulfilled. But it's inevitable that someone is going to catch them sooner or later.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Season of kink: ropes square! How much of this Tsuzuku planned and how much really was just chance is up to you. This photo from the BDM tour is the inspiration: https://67.media.tumblr.com/8c24643568e9cb85313d8e7c84b7d1ec/tumblr_o6l73z17pa1ra4lpao1_400.jpg

Tsuzuku waved one last time as he exited the stage, heart still pounding from the force of the encore. Once he was hidden from view, he looked back to see Meto and Mia still teasing the audience. Good. They would be occupied there for maybe another minute of two… just enough time to grab Koichi and sneak away without it being too obvious.

But the bassist was nowhere to be found- Tsuzuku made it all the way back to their dressing room without spotting him. He pushed the door open and peeked in, but found only a few members of Born dozing on the sofa and Yo-ka laying shirtless in the middle of the floor, still recovering from Diaura’s set.

“Where is everybody?” he asked.

“They’re packing up the vans already. Stronger men than I,” Yo-ka answered him, sounding exhausted.

Well, that still didn’t explain where Koichi was, since all of Mejibray’s equipment was still onstage. He looked the room over aimlessly one last time before he left- and caught sight of something interesting. A coil of silky red rope left over from Meto’s shibari-inspired costume was laying on the vanity table. Very interesting, indeed. Meto would kick his ass if he knew what he was planning to do with it, but what he didn’t know couldn’t hurt him…

He grabbed it quickly, trying to act casual and keep his hands close by his sides, but when he turned back around, he caught Yo-ka watching him. The other vocalist raised his eyebrows, but kept quiet as Tsuzuku gave him a guilty smile and backed out of the room. After all, it wasn’t as if he didn’t already know that Tsuzuku was a perv. He must have had a pretty good idea about what exactly Tsuzuku was up to, even if he wasn’t sure who with.

Tsuzuku set off again, heading quickly down the hallway in the opposite direction from the stage. He could hear the sound of the crowd changing as Mia and Meto exited, and he didn’t want to run into them right then. No, he wanted to run into Koichi. Or Ryoga. Or, failing that, he supposed he could just tie himself up and jerk off in a broom closet somewhere. That night’s performance with Born and Diaura, being able to play with Ryoga in front of a crowd like that, had gotten him all worked up. He had to blow off some steam somehow before he was crowed into a van with a bunch of guys who’d drop him off at the side of the road if he complained about being sexually frustrated.

He came to a fork in the hallway. One branch, he thought, led to the venue’s management offices. The other should pass behind the stage, connecting to the exit on the opposite side. That one seemed like the best bet, so he turned right.

Some of the overhead lights were on in this part of the venue, since they wouldn’t be able to been seen from the audience, but it was still always quite dark and shadowy backstage. It was hard to see clearly, but after a few yards he spotted someone moving on the other side of a stack of boxes and caught the smell of menthol. He stuffed the rope in his back pocket to keep it out of sight, then quickened his pace. Koichi looked up and then grinned guiltily as he approached.

“Smoking indoors…are you trying to get us banned from another venue? You know that’s my job.” He made a grab for the cigarette as he teased, but Koichi dodged him. He took one last drag and then dropped it to the cement floor and ground it out under his boot, more willing to go without than to let Tsuzuku pick the habit up again.

“Rude. I’ve been looking everywhere for you, and this is what you’ve been sneaking off and doing…” Tsuzuku leaned back against the wall next to Koichi and took in his surroundings as his eyes adjusted to the dark. They were about halfway between the ends of the hallway, in the gloom under the catwalks that allowed access to the rigging. The ladder leading up to them was just behind Koichi and in a different mood, Tsuzuku would have wanted to climb it and sneak a look at the dispersing audience from above. But right now, it was giving him a different sort of idea. 

He wrapped an arm around Koichi’s waist, feeling how his shirt still clung to his skin with sweat. He’d given up on his own shirt before their set was even over, and it seem like a good idea to help his bandmate reach the same conclusion, so he slipped one hand up under the fabric. A good friend wouldn’t let Koichi get heatstroke, right?

“Do I even want to know why you were looking for me so desperately?” Koichi laughed and let himself be fondled.

“My feelings will be hurt if you don’t,” Tsuzuku pouted, leaning against the bassist and nuzzling at his neck.

“All right, why?” Koichi indulged him with sarcastic literalness.

“Because I’ve been half hard ever since I watched you stick your tongue out on stage during Messiah.”

“Points for specificity.” Koichi moved so that they were more face to face, leaning one shoulder against the wall as he slid a hand over Tsuzuku’s bare hip. “But are you sure you aren’t just trying to get on my good side by giving me credit? What about your little scene with Ryoga and Yo-ka?”

“Nope, was already hard by then.” He pressed a kiss to the side of Koichi’s neck, and then another, open mouthed, tasting salt. “Just ask Ryoga, I’m sure he felt it.”

Tsuzuku moved closer, pressing flush against the bassist as he kissed higher along his jaw. Koichi’s hands were beginning to move in slow strokes along his back, a sure sign that he was enjoying the treatment. “Uh huh, I certainly feel it.”

Tsuzuku pushed a knee between Koichi’s legs and ground against his thigh. “You want it?” 

In answer, Koichi groaned and moved against him. “Where?”

“Right here,” Tsuzuku whispered against his neck, “Right in public where anyone could come along and see how much you love taking cock.”

“Fuck. Tsuzuku…” It was one thing for them to talk about that kind of scenario, to play with their exhibitionistic fantasies, but to actually do it was another. “No way.”

“You sure?” Tsuzuku smiled knowingly as he slipped a hand down and squeezed at Koichi’s swelling cock through his torn jeans.

“Ah,” Koichi gasped and push forward against his hand, letting himself be persuaded. “Fine. Just fuck me. Now.”

“Turn around and hold on to the ladder. You know the safe word.”

Koichi sensed the change in tone, the scene being set, and felt another rush of warm arousal at it. Were they really going to do this here? And what, exactly, were they going to do? Everything he’d done with Tsuzuku since their rekindling had been amazing; the vocalist was always eager to satisfy his nastiest fantasies and help him imagine new ones. But maybe this wasn’t the kind of thing they should do right here, right now. Even as he was obeying, turning his back to Tsuzuku and wrapping his hands around the cold metal of the ladder, he still thought it was ridiculous. Maybe it would be better to bring back their traditional post-live broom closet time…

“You know, originally I just wanted your mouth on me…” Tsuzuku’s voice interrupted his thoughts, “But now, I think you need to be punished for flagrant disregard of no smoking signs.”

Or maybe it was too late for that idea because Tsuzuku had grabbed his wrists and was holding them tight as he wound a silky red rope around them in a simple lashing. Where had he gotten that? He’d had this whole thing planned hadn’t he? His groin was pushing against Koichi’s ass as he pressed closed and worked to tie the knot above their heads. None of Koichi’s weight was on the rope when Tsuzuku was finished, but it was tied just high enough to be slightly uncomfortable. 

He wasn’t getting out of this without that safe word, and with a last, slightly anxious, glance down the hallway, he decided he didn’t really want to anyway. Tsuzuku was kissing the back of his neck, hands kneading his hips, slipping under his shirt again. After a moment, Tsuzuku pushed his shirt up, pulling it over his head until it was as off as it was going to get without untying him- but still bunched around his arms. Hands slid over the bare skin of his back, greedy and appreciative, as Tsuzuku ground against him, then reached around and opened his fly, pushing his clothes down just below his ass. 

Tsuzuku was enjoying the view, the long, graceful lines of Koichi’s body further emphasized by having his arms bound in a raised position. He trailed a hand down the ridge of his spine, then from his hip to his ass, squeezing. “I could just leave you here, like this.” Koichi groaned in response, clearly not fond of the idea. Tsuzuku slapped his ass and continued, reassuring him, “But I’d think I’d rather use you first.”

Koichi tried to keep quiet, still all too aware of how easily they could be caught. But Tsuzuku didn’t seem worried at all. Koichi could hear him unzip as he shamelessly exposed his own cock. He couldn’t help but to push back impatiently against Tsuzuku’s hand as the other continued to simply fondle his ass and thighs with one hand. Based on the quiet panting sound of Tsuzuku’s breath, he had a pretty good idea what his bandmate was doing with his other hand- and the thought of Tsuzuku jerking himself off while staring hungrily at him was only turning him on more, cock twitching helplessly.

When he moaned, trying to muffle the noise against his arm, Tsuzuku chuckled and finally pressed close again. His cock pressed against Koichi’s ass, grinding slightly as he wrapped his arms around the bassist. His hand caressed Koichi’s cheek for a brief second before his fingers were on his lips, forcing his mouth open. He pushed two fingers in, and Koichi sucked them obediently until they were pulled away, slick with saliva. He leaned his head down against the rung of the ladder a tilted his hips up, offering himself to Tsuzuku, waiting to be filled. Instead, he got another slap to the ass.

“What if I fuck you first, and then just leave you here, tied up and dripping with cum, for someone else to find.” His fingers were finally teasing Koichi’s hole, massaging but not entering. “Who would you want to find you like that? I know you fantasize about that kind of thing...”

“Please,” Koichi moaned.

“Not until you tell me who. Hm? Who would you want to find you, tied up and ready to be used?”

“Ryoga. Aryu.” Koichi gave in and listed the most common guest stars of his fantasies- plus one more, inspired by Tsuzuku’s antics on stage that night, “Yo-ka.”

As soon as he answered, Tsuzuku stopped teasing and pushed inside, all the way to the knuckle all at once.

“Good,” Tsuzuku murmured against his shoulder as he moved his finger slowly, “Interesting choice though, since when are you into Yo-ka?”

“Since about an hour ago.” 

Koichi has been highly distracted, watching the three vocalists during their joint performance earlier. They might not have been that great at harmonizing, but he’d been too busy watching them move together to notice. He wasn’t typically as easily excited as Tsuzuku, but watching Yo-ka shamelessly kneel down between spread Ryoga’s legs had caught his interest. The way Yo-ka’s hand had slid up along Ryoga’s thigh, his fluffy blonde hair hiding his face so that Koichi could almost imagine that he was really sucking cock right there on stage… it made him wonder. He hadn’t had time to explore the ideas it had put into his head just yet, but he knew Yo-ka would appearing in his fantasies soon.

Tsuzuku laughed, knowing immediately what he was referring to. “That was all it took, huh?”

As Koichi squirmed and pressed back against him, he began to slide a second saliva-slicked finger inside of him. But Koichi gasped and tightened around him before he got very far. Fuck. He had forgotten to bring lube. He slipped his fingers slowly from Koichi’s warmth.

“Oops. Forgot something important. Be right back…” He gave Koichi a quick smooch on the shoulder as he tucked his dick away again. As hard as he was, it was almost painful to zip up his skintight jeans. He hoped it wasn’t too glaringly obvious, but knew that, realistically, his erection was probably visible at a hundred yards on a foggy day. Nothing he could do about that though. With one last admiring look at Koichi, he turned away and left him tied firmly to the ladder.

“Don’t you fucking dare! I’m going to kick your ass,” Koichi called, disbelieving, but Tsuzuku was already halfway down the hallway.

And then he was gone, the sound of his footsteps disappearing as he turned the corner. Koichi shut up immediately, not wanting to accidentally summon help from anyone else. Tsuzuku was getting off on this, he knew. And if he’d had the rope ready all along, was forgetting the lube really and accident, or was it just a planned excuse to leave him like this? He couldn’t decide if Tsuzuku was capable of planning that far ahead, and it was hard to focus when he was still so turned on, and when his heart was pounding with a strange, thrilling fear. 

It was dark, sure, and if he held still, he shouldn’t be spotted from the ends of the hallway. But if anyone turned down the hallway to pass behind that stage, there was no way they would miss him. He was completely exposed, with his pants down to his knees and no way to cover himself. The rope around his wrists was soft and smooth, meant explicitly for this purpose, but it still chaffed a little as he tugged against it. Tsuzuku really knew what he was doing when it came to rope though, and the knot didn’t budge.

How long would it take Tsuzuku to find his bag in the dressing room and walk back? Two minutes tops? That seemed like so little, but there were still so many people in the venue, there was such a high chance of getting caught- of one of the members of the other bands wandering through the venue and finding him tied up and half naked. His cock throbbed and he let out a tiny, involuntary noise at the thought. With nothing else that he could do, it was impossible not to begin to fantasize about it. Yo-ka, or Tatsuya, or even Born’s good looking guitar tech… gasping as they realized what they were seeing, but finding themselves staring anyway, unable to look away. Would they laugh at him, or would they be turned on? Would they think he was a slut? If Yo-ka found him, would he sneak away and pretend he hadn’t seen, or would he step up behind Koichi, press against him so that the bassist could feel how he was reacting to the sight…

Koichi could feel warm precum dripping down his shaft. It was such a vivid fantasy, and such an excitingly new one. He could have gotten off within seconds if he’d had his hands free. It was hard to hear anything else over the pounding of his heartbeat, and in his fantasy, the sound became rhythmic footsteps; stylish black boots striking the concrete as someone approached him from behind. He rolled his hips uselessly, imagining. How did Tsuzuku always know just how to get him so worked up? It wasn’t fair. 

It wasn’t until someone laughed that he realized he really had been hearing footsteps. He struggled to turn around, but his shoulders could only flex so far and the rope tightened and bit into his skin as he twisted. Half-formed excuses caught in his throat. What could he possibly say in this situation? Should he apologize? Pretend to have been tied up as part of a prank? That was the best his panicked mind could come up with.

“Well, I wondered where you were… this is a nice surprise,” his voyeur spoke after staring silently for a moment.

Koichi sighed with relief as soon as he recognized Ryoga’s voice. He hadn’t realized he’d been holding his breath. He slumped forward, laughing as his panic suddenly receded. If he was going to get caught with his pants down, being caught by someone he was already fucking was really the best-case scenario. 

“Where’s Tsuzuku? Did he just leave you tied up?” Ryoga continued as he came to lean against the wall beside Koichi.

Koichi nodded, still trying to calm himself and catch his breath. He could turn far enough to see Ryoga now, and took in the look on his face. He was clearly pleased by what he had found, smiling that same mischievous smile he’d seen on Tsuzuku so many times

“Poor baby. Want some help?”

When Koichi nodded again, Ryoga slid a hand over his bare hip and leaned in to kiss him. The vocalist’s lips were warm against his own and he let Ryoga kiss him deeply, but he pulled away all too soon. 

“Too bad. I like you like this. And I don’t want to ruin Tsuzuku’s hard work here.” He trailed a finger over the rope, indicating the highly symmetrical knot. And then Koichi shuddered as Ryoga fingers continued down over his wrists, feather-light touches. They moved slowly over his shoulders, then down his sides, tickling slightly. Just as they reached his tattoo, tracing the sharp ridge of his hip bone as Ryoga watched him squirm, he heard footsteps again. He cringed and leaned closer to the wall, trying to hide behind Ryoga.

“Fooound it!” Tsuzuku sung quietly as he came around the corner. When he spotted Ryoga, he continued without skipping beat, “Oh, hey babe.”

“What were you looking for that you had to leave poor Koichi tied up here by himself?” Ryoga asked as he wrapped an arm around Tsuzuku. “I mean, not that he’s not enjoying it, but it seems a little risky…” 

“Lube. And Yo-ka. I found lube, and more rope, but I couldn’t find Yo-ka… You’ll just have to help me instead,” He spoke quietly and leaned against Ryoga as the two of them stared at Koichi. Koichi pouted back at them, growing impatient. 

His neck was starting to hurt from twisting to look at them. He couldn’t hear what they were saying clearly either, frustratingly. The last thing he saw before he gave up and turned back around was the two of them sharing a brief kiss as Tsuzuku toyed with another length of red rope. 

Then Tsuzuku was speaking to him again, “Spread your legs.” Koichi obeyed, letting himself be positioned. Tsuzuku was kneeling behind him, hands on his ankles. Ryoga was kissing the back of his neck, but that couldn’t distract him from the feeling of Tsuzuku tying each of his ankles to the sides of the ladder. When Tsuzuku finished and stood, he found that he was stuck with his feet apart, more off balance than before. He gripped the rung of the ladder and held on, too turned on to even make a perfunctory complaint about the treatment. He ought to be mad at Tsuzuku for taking such a risk, but the addition of Ryoga was there was actually a definite improvement. 

Someone was stepping up behind him, caressing the small of this back and then he was finally getting what he wanted as two slick fingers pressed in at once. Things were moving faster now, thankfully, fingers thrusting deep inside of him just a few times before they were gone again and he felt the head of a cock pressing warm against him. Hands held his hips tightly as he was slowly penetrated, and Koichi gasped at the feeling of a piercing slipping past his entrance, rubbing inside of him. Tsuzuku was taking the first turn, then. 

While he waited for Koichi to relax again, Tsuzuku reached around to rub his thumb over the head of Koichi’s erection, feeling the wetness there. 

“I knew you’d enjoy this. You spent the whole time I was gone fantasizing about getting caught didn’t you?” As Tsuzuku spoke he began to move, fucking Koichi slowly but deeply, pulling almost all the way out each time so that the bassist could feel his piercing entering him again and again.

Being tied up and fucked in a public place was one of those things that Koichi had thought was better left to fantasy, but Tsuzuku hated to leave a fantasy unrealized. There was no denying that he was enjoying this though, Tsuzuku was right again. Even though the hallway was so narrow, the space seemed wide open, exposed, and he could feel Ryoga’s attention on him. He was aching, muffling a moan each time Tsuzuku found his prostate. 

Tsuzuku was speeding up, and Koichi could hear him cursing as he grew rougher. He was going to cum soon, and Koichi was eager to feel that warmth inside of him, making him slick and ready to take Ryoga too… And then the sound of footsteps cut through his warm, hazy thoughts, and he tensed, tightening around Tsuzuku.

“Oh, fuck, Koichi,” Tsuzuku moaned, but didn’t stop moving. 

Koichi bit his lip, trying to keep quiet as the footsteps seemed to pass and grow distant. But then they turned back, and he saw the shadow of someone standing behind them in the hallway cast on the concrete wall in front of him. There was nothing he could do. His heart was pounding and he hid his burning face against his arms, trying his best to disappear. He felt Tsuzuku twisting around to look at whoever it was, without pulling out, hips still moving. He thought he might cum right then, with someone watching him in shock.

“You’ve got an audience babe, you’ll be pleased…” Tsuzuku’s teasing whisper drug his attention back. He forced himself to focus on the voices behind him, finally recognizing the newcomer with surprise.

“Shit. I wondered what you were doing with the rope... Uh, I’m just gonna… don’t worry, I won’t say anything…” Yo-ka was laughing awkwardly.

Tsuzuku was still moving inside of him, and he begged himself to stay quiet as the thought of Yo-ka seeing him humiliated like this brought a sobbing moan to his lips. He was so screwed. There was no way Yo-ka wouldn’t have recognized him. 

Ryoga was answering Yo-ka, “No, why don’t you stay? You can fuck him when we’re done with him. He’s not going anywhere until we untie him.”

He couldn’t suppress the cry that rose in him that time, and in response Tsuzuku leaned in and spoke quietly, just to him, “Is that what you want?” When Koichi moaned and nodded in confirmation, he continued, speaking loud enough for Yo-ka to hear, “Stay, you can do whatever you want to our pretty little slut. Or you can just watch. He likes that too.”

It was hard to focus with Tsuzuku filling him, groping his hips roughly, pushing him closer and closer to orgasm. But Koichi heard movement from the other two men behind him, rustles and whispers. Yo-ka was really staying, amazingly, but what were they doing? Were Ryoga and Yo-ka kissing, touching as they watched Tsuzuku use him?

Tsuzuku grabbed his shoulder and held him still when he tried to turn to look, but he was still willing to satisfy Koichi’s curiosity a little, sounding proud and pleased as he murmured, “He’s watching you, babe. Yo-ka’s watching you get fucked. He’s going to be so hard for you be the time it’s his turn...”

Tsuzuku broke off with a groan, clearly just as aroused by the idea as Koichi was. Koichi felt hot all over, being on display like this, embarrassed yet flattered. He heard himself whine quietly as the vocalist began to lose his rhythm, no longer hitting his prostate. He moaned with frustration, pushing back against him, but instead of changing his angle, Tsuzuku dug his fingers into his hip painfully. He pushed all the way in, one last time, and stilled as Koichi felt warmth spread inside of him.

“Aah, fuck,” Tsuzuku cursed quietly and panted against the skin of his shoulder as he rolled his hips a little, feeling the slickness of his own cum. “It feels so good inside of you. So hot.”

Koichi could feel it too, and he basked in the evidence of the effect he had on Tsuzuku. But Tsuzuku was pulling out slowly, leaving Koichi feeling empty and unsatisfied. He needed more, to be filled by another hard cock. If Ryoga and Yo-ka were going to get off on watching him, he wanted to feel them cum- it was only fair. He wasn’t above begging at this point, but fortunately Ryoga stepped up behind him as soon as Tsuzuku moved away, shoving into him immediately. 

He was well lubricated and well stretched, but it still pushed him to his limits. For a moment he felt as though he was going to cum right then, but Ryoga was squeezing the base of his cock tightly and he couldn’t- he was so close and he couldn’t. 

“Good thing you didn’t come yet. Yo-ka’s decided he does want a turn before we untie you,” Ryoga was telling him, but he wasn’t really listening anymore.

“Please, please, just let me cum,” he was begging.

But Ryoga ignored him, face buried against Koichi’s neck as he slipped easily in and out of him. Ryoga must have been jerking off while he watched, already breathing raggedly, as though he was close to finishing. He was intimately familiar, now, with the way Ryoga’s breathing changed. When he heard more whispering behind him, Koichi’s thoughts turned back to Yo-ka, watching him now. Watching while he waited in line for his turn. Koichi wished he could turn around and see him, wanted to know if Yo-ka was touching himself too. The thought pushed him closer and closer to the edge, but all he could do was try to push his hips into Ryoga’s fist as he tightened rhythmically around his cock. He was still begging, more loudly now.

“Shh, babe. You don’t want anyone else to hear you, do you?” Tsuzuku spoke from somewhere to his left. “Or maybe you do? We could have a line all the way down the hallway, leave you tied up all night while guys wait for a chance to fuck your perfect ass…”

“Fuck, Tsuzuku, you watch too much porn,” Ryoga said distractedly, but Koichi could tell that the fantasy appealed to him to. He could feel the way Ryoga’s pace changed, each thrust deliberate and deep. 

He let Ryoga’s motions rock him, filling him as the heat in his stomach ebbed and grew again. Being watched like this, being tied up and fucked by three guys in a row; it absolutely obscene. It was the kind of embarrassing fantasy that Tsuzuku could barely get him to admit to. Yet he was waiting eagerly to feel Ryoga cum inside of him, and Yo-ka after that. And then finally, finally, he’d get to cum. 

He moaned shamelessly when he finally felt Ryoga tense, cock pulsing inside of him. Ryoga was still only for a moment before he began to move again- a few more hard thrusts and Koichi felt another wave of warmth spilling inside of him. He was being too loud, but he didn’t care anymore. Ryoga’s cum was dripping down his thighs as the other pulled out, and it felt so good that he wouldn’t mind if there really was a line of strangers waiting to creampie him while Tsuzuku watched and praised him for taking it.

Someone’s hands were on his ass now, groping and spreading him. Yo-ka was watching cum drip out of him, he realized. Yo-ka was really behind him, the head of his cock rubbing against the sensitive skin of his perineum and ass before beginning to press in slowly. Too slowly. He pushed back, hoping to encourage Yo-ka, to make up for his hesitance. With a surprised, pleased sound Yo-ka slid all way inside of him, Koichi’s body welcoming him without any resistance. His hands roamed Koichi’s chest and stomach with increasing confidence as he began to rock into the bassist slowly, bleached hair tickling sensitive skin.

Koichi was vaguely aware of Tsuzuku leaning against the wall beside him, hand one his waist and lips on his neck. “How does it feel? Yo-ka’s cock? He got so turned watching you take it.”

Yo-ka’s cock was stoking deep inside of him, just about the same size as Tsuzuku, but without any piercings that he could feel. He wished he could see it, or that he could watch Yo-ka’s face. Yo-ka was unfamiliar with his body and only hitting his prostate accidentally, but at that point, it was enough. Without Ryoga stopping him anymore, he was quickly approaching orgasm.

Koichi couldn’t form a coherent answer, simply panting “It’s so hot,” as Yo-ka fucked him. 

Tsuzuku smiled and continued to watch Koichi’s face, but spoke to the other vocalist instead, “Make sure you cum inside him. That’s what he likes, being filled with hot cum, over and over. Use him, show him how much you want him.” 

Koichi heard Yo-ka cursing under his breath, shocked by the idea and by Tsuzuku’s explicit frankness. His hands slid down over Koichi’s thighs, then up again until they brushed against his cock. He shuddered at the unexpected contact, tightening around Yo-ka. Sharp nails scratched the insides of his legs as Yo-ka reacted to the feeling, and then there was a warm, uncalloused hand wrapping around his cock. It more than made up for Yo-ka’s inability to find his prostate, sending tidal waves of pleasure to shake him with each stroke. 

Tsuzuku and Ryoga were there somewhere, watching him, soft touches from so many hands. Tsuzuku was so proud of him, he knew, always wanting to show him off like this. And he liked being the center of attention, so desirable. He loved how when Tsuzuku called him a slut, it always came out sounding like a term of endearment. He was the one tied up, but as always, Tsuzuku was making sure he got exactly what he wanted. He was being pleasured inside and out now, taking Yo-ka’s cock deeply, feeling the gazes of all three men on him. It was the perfect answer to the questions that had risen in him as he watched the three of them from the shadows at the side of the stage earlier.

Yo-ka was still moving steadily inside of him when he felt himself come to the point of no return. He was burning up under Yo-ka hands, seeing lights in the darkness behind his closed eyelids. He needed to feel Yo-ka’s cum inside of him though, hot semen making a mess of him, proof of what a good fuck he was.

He tightened deliberately, begging, “Please, Yo-ka, fuck me, give it to me!”

Yo-ka’s hand on his cock slowed, grip tightening sporadically as the other focused his efforts on thrusting up into Koichi, rushing toward his own orgasm. Koichi had already begun to cum, whimpering as he tried to resist it, when he felt Yo-ka tense against him. That last round of warmth spurting inside of him, Yo-ka’s cum inside of him, mixing with Tsuzuku’s and Ryoga’s; he felt like he’d been waiting forever to feel it. 

He slumped forward against the ladder as he came, Yo-ka’s cock still inside of him, his own cum dripping to the floor between his spread, bound legs. Tsuzuku’s arms were around his waist, helping to hold him up as he pulled against the rope clumsily, knees buckling. He rolled his hips as the hand on his erection continued to stoke him gently, another wave of pleasure making him groan quietly.

Then Yo-ka’s hand was gone and he was pulling out, leaving cum dripping down Koichi’s thighs. He kept his eyes closed, focusing on the feeling. Tsuzuku was untying his ankles, then his wrists. He helped Koichi pull his shirt back on, then began massaging his arms and pressing sloppy kissed to his neck as the bassist leaned back against the wall, exhausted. 

“That was amazing. You look so good tied up like that, so beautiful,” Tsuzuku was telling him quietly. Ryoga was there beside him, coiling the rope around his arm and nodding in agreement.

But Koichi’s mind was wandering, and he found his attention fixed a few yards away, where Yo-ka was awkwardly adjusting his clothes. He was watching the three of them with a look of confused awe, but when he noticed Koichi staring back, he quickly looked away. 

He was still there though, waiting for something.

**Author's Note:**

> epilogue: some poor guy working for the venue slips in cum and falls. meto never finds out what happened to the red rope from his costume. mia gets tired of waiting and drives the tour van off without tsuzuku and koichi. yo-ka remains in a state of shock for days.


End file.
